


Turtle Power

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [87]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A little, Daddy!Mickey, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Fic based on that photo Isidora Goreshter posted yesterday on instagram. I'd love to see an interaction between Mickey, Yevgeny and tmnt.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Power

It was Mickey's night to watch Yevgeny, and if anyone asks, he'll complain, but the truth is he's actually starting to enjoy looking after his kid.

Except when he cries, that's just painful. It's even worse that Ian can make him stop crying in about five minutes flat and it takes Mickey half an hour to get his bottom lip to stop shaking.

Tonight Mickey had him dressed in something new, something pretty damn awesome if you ask him.

Ian came home after spending the night with his family to see Yevgeny dressed in the dark blue onesie, lying in his baby seat by the couch while Mickey lazily watched cartoons beside him. He raised an eyebrow at the infant and then at Mickey who just raised one back.

"What? What you starin' at?" Mickey asked.

"Did you go out and buy him that?" Ian asked and Mickey looked down at his son.

He shrugged, "Was in the mall, he needed some clothes, what's it matter?"

Ian shook his head and smiled, "Doesn't, just didn't think you cared that much is all."

"I don't," Mickey grumbled as Ian walked into the kitchen.

He looked down at his son, his little arms waving about in his ninja turtles onesie and Mickey chuckled a little.

"Don't listen to him, it looks good," he said, and Yevgeny kicked up with his tiny baby feet. "See, you know what's cool."

Little Yev made a sound and Mickey reached down to lift him up and sit him on his knees, his hand supporting the back of his head. His baby blue eyes were so bright with his new clothes and Mickey smiled because who the fuck didn't like ninja turtles? Yev pulled a face, looking like he was going to cry and Mickey turned to see that Ian was completely out of sight.

"Crap, come on, don't cry," he said but the child's bottom lip had pouted and Mickey had to think of something quick. "Uh, uh, come on, shh _shh_..." he said.

Ian was going to get so cocky when he came in and soothed him. Mickey was _so_ not qualified to handle a screaming child.

"Hey look, ninja kick," he said, taking one of Yev's feet and making him kick a little.

At first he seemed a little confused but after another little kick he seemed to smile a little.

"Yeah? You think that's funny? A little turtle butt-kicking huh?" he put Yev down on the couch and took one foot in each hand making him kick and making the sound effects.

His smile got bigger and after a few moments he was laughing with his brand new baby laugh and waving his arms like mad. He giggled and giggled and Mickey thought the kid was going to choke when he grabbed his hands and made him punch at the air, the odd 'cowabunga' coming out of Mickey's mouth.

Ian heard the laughing from the kitchen and walked in to see Mickey actually smiling as he engaged with his child and a smile crept onto his face. He folded his arms and leant against the wall until Mickey noticed him and just paused, looking up at him.

"Don't care, huh?" Ian asked and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"He was about to cry, alright? Not all of us have magic fucking baby-whisperin' powers like you," he grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm making dinner, what're you hungry for?" Ian asked.

"Whatever we got," Mickey said, picking Yevgeny up and bouncing him about a bit.

Ian smiled and headed back into the kitchen and Mickey stood up, still staring down at his kid.

"You know what's cool, don't you?" He said quietly and Yev just stared up at his dad, no longer anywhere close to crying and looking sharp in his damn fine onesie. 

[](http://s1323.photobucket.com/user/WolvesChaos/media/Screenshot_2014-08-11-16-43-02_zpsu5o5wfar.jpg.html)

in case you guys missed the pic (:


End file.
